Welcome to Reality
by Rose1991
Summary: When Draco arrives home after the final battle, he is surprised with a black hole that sucks him into an alternate dimension. Now he has to find his way back while trying to fit in a world where magic doesn't exist and Harry Potter is a series of books.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Alright. So, if any of my normal readers are reading this, I want to say this is the idea I had that spurred on Legendaries. I wrote this 3-4 years ago, and posted it on another site. I've edited it, changed some of the characters names and added in some more narration. If you are just beginning with my writings, I want to thank you. Hopefully this story goes farther than the first time I posted it. Oh, and when you finish, please leave a review! Thanks!

**Welcome to Reality**

By: Rose1991

**Chapter One: Final Battle Aftermath**

Draco sat awkwardly in the corner of the Great Hall with his parents on either side of him, feeling detached and out of place in the room of happy celebrators. His lip was still bleeding from the fight for Hogwarts. Or was it against Hogwarts? He still was unsure. He looked around at the Boy Wonder himself, feeling his old loathing rise along with some other feeling he had never really felt before - gratitude. He would never admit it aloud but he was grateful for the many times Potter, Weasley, and Granger saved his life last night.

A very recent memory formed in his mind, along with a nagging question. The Room of Requirement was under a magical fire spell and The Golden Trio was trying to get out alive. Yet, Potter had come back to get him... Why had he? After all the hateful things he'd said and done to Potter and his little friends, why did he save him?

_Well, that's easy to answer! He's a Gryffindor! It's in his genetic DNA! _ Draco thought to himself, still watching Harry move from person to person, offering condolences, celebrating with them, talking to them, sharing their grief... but looking as though he might fall over from sheer exhaustion.

Draco sat, staring at the proceedings. He was suddenly surprised when someone came over to him and his family.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy?" He was a tall black man with strong soothing voice. The Malfoys looked up in unison, fear in their eyes.

"Yes?" Draco's father croaked out the words, scared and stunned to be addressed.

"You and your family are under arrest for conspiring against the Ministry, accessory to many murders and attempted murders, and for voluntary working for Voldemort." The man said. Draco's head flashed to look up at his father, who had stood up. _Arrested?  
_"Not my family. Take me to Azkaban, but do not arrest them." Lucius pleaded. His one non-swollen and normal colored eye was near brimming with tears.

"All three of you have committed these crimes." The man said. Draco and Narcissa stood up as well, all three clutching each other, afraid that if they let go, they may never see each other again. They had been so close to losing each other, they couldn't lose each other now.

"Kingsley." The voice came from behind the tall man, and the man turned to see who it was. Harry Potter stood, exhaustion showing his eyes. "Don't arrest them."

Draco was shocked into silence. So was everyone else in the Hall, for no one spoke a word, as if Potter and Voldemort were facing off again.

"Harry?" Kingsley asked, confusion etched into his face.

"Don't arrest them Kingsley. They may have worked with Voldemort, but they did most of it against their will." Harry replied. Draco and his parents stared stupidly at the 17-year-old in front of them. _What is wrong with the world?  
_"But they committed crimes!" The man said back. Harry set his jaw.

"Draco Malfoy had no choice to serve Voldemort, and Mrs. Malfoy helped me in the woods last night. If it weren't for her, I would be lying dead in the forest right now." Potter stated. Cricket chirp... a baby wails off in the distance... awkward cough ( I know... no babies... but it's that kind of awkward silence!) "I'll explain, Voldemort tried to kill me in the woods, but I didn't die, he still didn't know, so he asked Mrs. Malfoy to check my pulse. She said I was dead." Draco looked at his mother out of the corner of his eye. He would have to ask about that later.

The man named Kingsley stood in silence, as did everyone else, digesting this information.

"Just send them home, Kingsley, they need as much rest as I do." Harry said. Kingsley thought for another moment then nodded and turned back to the Malfoys.

"Alright, you may go home, but the next crime you commit you will be sent straight to a cell in Azkaban." And with that Kingsley turned on his heel and joined the celebrators who slowly began celebrating again. Harry turned away to leave as well.

"Potter." Draco said suddenly and Potter turned back slowly to face the Malfoy family. Draco could not think of anything to say but a simple, "thanks."

Potter nodded and Draco nodded back.

"Come on, son, let's go." Lucius said, glancing at Harry. The three Malfoys left Hogwarts just after that and returned home. _Home not Head Quarters... _Draco thought to himself as they apparated to the front door. They walked into the foyer and looked at the walls that had seen so much violence since Voldemort had made Malfoy Manor Death Eater's Head Quarters.

They were too happy, something was bound to go awry. But now they embraced their happiness. It wasn't like a Malfoy to hug each other and cry, that wasn't their style. They stood there shuffling their feet awkwardly until Draco nodded to his parents.

"Good night Mother, good night Father," he said and left for his room. A room he didn't have to share with anyone anymore. He walked through endless corridors that he had memorized in his early childhood until he came to his familiar door. Black oak with intricate snake carvings. He opened the door and stepped over the threshold. He had a feeling that something was about to go wrong, but he wasn't expecting wrong to come so quickly. There was black hole moving around his room!

"What the Bloody Hell IS THAT!" He cursed stepping back through the door and into the hallway. It must have heard him, because it flashed beneath him, faster than his eye could blink. He tried to back farther into the hallway and away from the black thing, but his legs were unmovable. "Get off of me!" He roared at the thing.

He stilled. A black shadowy hand - the same as the black hole itself - had come out of the blackness beneath him and grabbed hold of his ankle.

"BLOODY-" Draco screamed, but couldn't finish his sentence. The shadow yanked him down into the abyss and all the evidence left the Draco had been there was the echo of his yell. Little did he know, his parents had heard his screams and come around the corner just as his hand disappeared into the hole and closed instantaneously. Narcissa screamed.

* * *

Victoria and Briar Smith had been walking down the wet road to the creak with their Welsh Pembroke corgi, Napoleon, right after a huge rain storm. The hills were steep, but they had been marching them for the past seven years, with a lot of weight from their heavy back packs. They had been discussing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, which Victoria had just finished that morning.

"I tell you, Harry must have gotten Draco out of going to Azkaban. He did say in the last book he did pity him!" Victoria said.

"But they're total enemies! Why would he do that?" Briar asked.

"Why did they save him three times in the last book?" Victoria shot back. Briar ignored her, looking off into the surrounding forests. "Anyway, I wonder who that woman Draco marries is. They don't describe her at all!"

"I know, perfect Harry Potter fan fictions could arise from that couple because no one knows who it is," Briar scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"HA! Sucks for you!" Victoria laughed at her twin. Briar just stuck her tongue out. "Stop being childish," Victoria scolded.

"Ha! This coming from the younger one!" Briar laughed. Victoria just ignored her, looking at her surroundings. Suddenly, she noticed Napoleon was missing. She looked around, worry etched on her face. "What's wrong?" Briar asked, eyeing her sister oddly.

"Where'd Napoleon go?" Victoria asked. Briar began looking around fervently for the corgi, too. "LEO!" They both called out, occasionally whistling his calling whistle.

They heard Napoleon, who normally was a quiet dog - unless you were going in or out of the house without him - barking down the road near the creak. They ran down to see what he was barking at, because it had to be serious.

Victoria knelt down to pet her dog's reddish brown and white head. "What is it, Leon?" That was his family nickname, Leo or Leon, because sometimes Napoleon was just too much of a mouthful. He bit her sleeve, which was not normal since she was his favorite, and dragged her down the right bank of the creak on the right side of the bridge. "Oh my god!" Victoria gasped, looking at the sight Napoleon had dragged her to.

"What is it?" Briar asked as she walked down to join her younger twin.

"There's some random guy in black robes here!" Victoria called to her. Briar had reached her and they looked at the guy who could be taken by the creak's current at any time. Not saying that he was almost anorexic. He was slightly muscular, but almost all of his body was in the water. He had platinum blonde hair, which could only be told by his roots since the rest of it was lathered with mud. His pale face had mud smudge marks everywhere.

Victoria knelt down to check his pulse on his jugular. It was beating quite rapidly. Napoleon whimpered. "Bri, help me," Victoria ordered, gesturing to the man at her feet. Briar looked taken a back. "Bri, he's alive, but we need to get him away from the current."

Briar just nodded. They both knew that the current was unpredictable at best, especially after a huge rainstorm. The two sisters took him up the two steep hills to their home, much slower than usual because it was the most weight they had carried yet, but Victoria was persistent on getting him up. Something about him intrigued both of the teenagers as they dragged him to their home.

Once they got him back to their house, they replaced his wet clothes with some of their brother's old clothes. Their brother was at college, and all the clothes that he usually wore with him, so he wouldn't mind if he was missing a few discarded t-shirts and sweatpants. They washed his hair clean of any mud in Victoria's sink, because she was the only one to offer, and they cleaned off the smudges of mud on his face.

"Let's put him in my room, it's closer than yours..." Victoria offered. They dragged him into her room and placed him on the bed. Victoria went to her closet and got one of her old notebooks. She ripped out a paper and got a pencil and wrote out a note for him. Hopefully he would be able to read her horrible hand-writing. She left it on the night stand next to him and turned off the fan, so he could warm up from being in the cold water. _He'll wake up when it gets too hot for him,_ she thought.

**AN:** Alright. That was the first chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks for joining in again. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer on the first one. My, bad. Here. I do not own Draco Malfoy or any of the Harry Potter Characters. They are all owned by JK Rowling. Now, onto review replies.

To ThomasDrovin, I actually wrote this one several years ago. This was the idea I had forever ago, but no one read it on the site I put it on. So, I put it on the back-burner for the past couple years, but my sister has been saying I should put if up. Legendaries was pretty well received here. Since this was the original idea of Legendaries, this one should be well liked too. But yeah, this one is based in reality, while the other is based in the naruto-verse. You get what I'm saying? I'm glad you want to take a look at this one though!. ^.^

To LoveGee, I'm very glad you like it.

Now, please, enjoy.

**Chapter Two: The Smiths**

Draco woke up finally from being unbearably hot. He was in a room he hadn't seen before. There was cherry wood furniture. A four poster bed, a nightstand and a dresser with a triple mirror on top across from the bed. He dropped his head back down on the soft pillow, pulled the quilt and blankets off him and sat up. He realized he wasn't wearing the robes he had on during his last visit to the awakened world. He grappled his mind trying to figure out what happened last night, or so he thought, because this definitely wasn't his house. The walls weren't intricately carved, but were white.

He looked at the nightstand and saw a small note scribbled down on a piece of lined parchment, the kind he had never seen before. The lines were blue, with two vertical ones on the sides.

He picked it up and looked at the chicken-scratch handwriting. It wasn't the worst he'd seen, but it certainly wasn't the best. At least it was legible, unlike Parkinson's. Her writing was so bad, not one word was understandable. This person's writing was a small challenge, since the lettering was medium sized.

The letter said:

_If you are reading this, then you have obviously woken up. If you would please, come downstairs for a meal, and tell us what happened._

_Your hostesses,  
Victoria and Briar  
Smith _

Draco read this and his stomach growled. _Hey, I might find out what happened to me,_ he thought. He found his wand in his wadded robes on the floor and put it in his back pocket. Then he walked down to join these two girls, whoever they were.

He heard a British boy's voice from a room to his right. "He's back, Voldemort's back!"

_He can't be. Potter killed him! I saw it with my own eyes!_

"Stay here. Harry," an old man said as Draco walked into the room that had the moving picture. But this picture was different. It changed perspectives rapidly. This intrigued Draco. Then it went black just as the black haired boy with glasses was thrown into a chair by a fire. _It could just be a coincidence that Potter is written on his back._

But then he was too interested in the fact that the picture just went black. "Sorry, you probably didn't want to see that," a girl said walking from the kitchen. She wasn't ravishingly beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. Far from ugly in fact. She had slightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, full red lips, rosy cheeks, and had dark chocolate brown hair. Her hair was layered and stick straight. She had a curvy body, in a good way. A good sized chest, a small waist, but big hips, and a round butt. She wore jeans that accentuated her lower half, and a tight shirt that showed off her upper figure's shape.

She stared at him straight in the eyes. Having eye contact when talking to someone was something she always did. Not doing it would make her feel guilty or weird.

"You hungry?" she asked, smiling cheerily at him. He was speechless. No one, other than house elves, had been this nice to him, except his mom. Oh, he missed her a lot. Suddenly this girl grabbed his arm, and pulled him to a table, and shoved him into a chair. Then, there was a plate set in front of him containing a sandwich and potato chips on it. "So what kind of drink do you want? Water, Coke, milk, tea, it's sweetened though," she asked walking to the counters.

"Do you have a butterbeer?" Draco asked.

She laughed. "No, anything else?"

"Uh, water, please," he said. She opened a cupboard, pulled out a glass that had fruit designs on it, and went to the black fridge where he heard water flow into the cup. Then she set it on the counter, and went to the pantry, got a red can with white lettering. She picked up the glass of water and brought it to the small table, in front of him.

She sat down next to him and leaned back in her chair while she opened her can. "So," she asked as she lifted the can to her lips, "what happened that made you appear in our creek?"

"Well, the last thing I remember was being sucked into a black hole. Then I woke up in a nice bed," he said. Then he took a sip of his water. She gave him an awkward look. "Excuse me for asking, but where am I?"

"A house just outside Hillsboro, Virginia, in the local mountains," she replied.

"You mean America?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. Then she remembered something. "By the way, my name is Victoria Smith. What's yours?" she asked as she took a sip of her coke.

"Draco Malfoy."

Suddenly she started hacking and wheezing, pounding her chest with her fist to make sure she got whatever she was coughing up out. "I think -wheeze- I have -hack- Coke -cough- in my lungs," she wheezed.

"What, why?" he snapped.

"That isn't your real name is it?" she asked. She laughed a little.

"Yes," he said slowly, not getting why she was laughing.

"Your parents actually named you that?" she asked through fits of giggles, clutching her stomach slightly.

"Yes, what's so funny about that? It's not weird. They like Latin names," he stated defensively.

She shook her head. "That's not why it's funny."

He paused, eyeing her cautiously. "Why is it funny?" he asked confused.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Your parents named you after a character in the Harry Potter series. It's just funny," she said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

He pursed his lips, narrowed his eyes, and asked cautiously, "Harry Potter has a series of what?"

"OF WHAT?" she almost screeched with laughter. "Books and movies and a whole bunch of stuff!"

"Hm, never heard of it," Draco exhaled, picking up a chip trying to act casually. _Maybe it's just a coincidence. A big coincidence._

"I doubt that!" she laughed. "Everybody knows it, unless you live in a cave."

"No, I don't live in a cave," he said, getting defensive again.

"O-kay," she laughed. He looked at his sandwich oddly. "Don't worry. I think it would rather you eat it than it eat you."

"What is it?" he asked, eyeing it warily.

"Peanut-butter and Banana sandwich," she said proudly. He made a face at the folded bread, making Victoria frown. "Don't make that face, it might sound disgusting, but it's really good!"

He poked it, then picked it up carefully, closed his eyes, and took a bite. He was expecting something rather revolting, but found it tasted quite good.

When he picked up his sandwich, he leaned forward, revealing his wand in his back pocket. Victoria had seen it. Her eyes went wide, her mouth hung open and dry.

His eyes widened, worry dawning on his face. "What?" he asked.

"Is that a wand?" she managed to wrasp.

"Yes ..." he said cautiously. She half gasped, half laughed.

"And the core is a ..." she choked out.

"A dragon heart-string, yes," he finished.

She began to laugh like a crazy person. It was a nervous laugh. "I-i-it's real," she managed. "Oh, My, GOD! It's REAL!" She got up from her chair and ran outside. "BRI! Come here, Come inside! It's all REAL!" she yelled.

Then she ran back in, she sat down and ran her hands through her hair and licked her lips. Draco, who was watching the girl's freak-out. "If you don't mind me asking, what's real?" Draco asked. Only this time, she looked back at him, knowing full well who he was.

"Yeah, inquiring minds would like to know," a girl with wavy and darker brown hair, almost black, and dark brown eyes, like Victoria's, asked. She was paler and a little bit smaller built. She wore a tight red tank-top with a black t-shirt underneath, and jeans, with black vans, or skater shoes.

"All the Harry Potter stories are real. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, and," Victoria then proceeded to point to Draco, "Draco, all real people. It's all real."

"Did you hit your head on something, because I'm a more devoted fan, and though I wish it were true, I know it's not," she said. "And you're just talking crazy talk."

"Fine, I'll prove it," she said rounding on Draco. "What are your parents' names?"

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy," he said awkwardly.

"Megan, that doesn't prove a thing," the other girl said.

"What is the core of your wand?" Victoria asked, ignoring her sister.

"Dragon heart-string," Draco said.

"Nothing still," Victoria's sister scoffed.

"Briar, he was wearing robes. Who does that?" Victoria asked.

The other girl just shrugged. "Still doesn't mean anything."

Victoria gave Briar a harsh look, then rounded back onto Draco. "Show us a spell please. My sister is lacking in the belief that you really are Draco Malfoy, the wizard."

He stopped mid-chew and frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"Because the only way you can prove that you are who you say you are," Victoria said in earnest.

He shrugged, pulled out his wand and uttered, "_Accio Salt_." The salt shot from the center of the table into his outstretched hand.

Briar's mouth hung open in surprise. Victoria just smiled victoriously. "I told you so," she taunted childishly to her flabbergasted sister.

"B-b-but h-h-how?" Briar stammered. "You're a ... uh ... uh, fictional character."

"I don't know. My family and I went home after the final battle, and there was a black-hole in my room that sucked me in. Then I woke up in a bed with a nightstand that had a note on it saying I should come down to eat," Draco said. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" he asked Briar.

"This is ..." Victoria gestured to Briar, unsure if she still had the ability to form sentences, or at least words.

"I'm Briar Smith, Victoria's older sister," Briar said.

"By about 13 minutes," Victoria added hastily.

Draco wasn't stupid, so he caught on that they were twins. Then, something jumped into his mind, something he couldn't believe he hadn't asked before. "What's the date?" The outfits they were wearing were definitely not from the year 1997. The weather outside was definitely not late spring weather either, even for American standards. He had been to New York once before in the spring when he was young. Something was odd.

"Oh," Victoria shot, "August 9th, 2007, why?"

"Because when I was sucked through the black-hole, it was June 2nd, 1997. A whole decade has passed since then," he answered. Suddenly the fact that style was different made some twisted sort of sense, but another fact dawned on him. "I turned seventeen two months ago, and now, I should be twenty seven, but I'm not. Am I the only one confused by this or what?"

Everyone was silent for a bit until Briar stated in a lowly tone, "Not to mention you woke up to a world that has no magic."

"No ... Magic?" Draco asked. His face had fallen and cracked. Victoria saw him and ran over to him, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but no." she sighed, rubbing him on the back to comfort him.

Briar rolled her eyes and scoffed at her sister's behavior. "Vicky, you're coddling a murderer," Briar reprimanded.

"Who said he murdered someone?" Victoria snapped, "He felt remorse in the end, and his parents turned out to be good too."

"Yeah, right," Briar sneered. Then she walked away, muttering, "Leave it to Vicky."

"So I'm in a world full of Muggles?" Draco asked finding his voice again. It was obvious he was distraught.

"Yeah," Victoria said, her voice full of sorrow.

"Do you know of a way to get me back?" Draco asked.

"No, if I did, I'd probably be in your world," Victoria replied, tiring to lighten the mood.

Draco looked upward and said, "I must be here for my punishment for joining the Death Eaters."

"That wasn't your fault," Victoria quickly stated, putting her hand on his. He gave her a funny look, but she carried on. "You were forced into that position. If I were you, I'd have done the same thing."

He eyed her weirdly before asking, "You would?"

"If family is all I've got, like in your case, yes, I would," Victoria affirmed.

They sat there quiet for a while. Draco was trying to figure things out, as was Victoria, but you couldn't tell from her. While they were pondering the possibilities, a dog, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, came up to Victoria and licked her hand, which had been hanging down by her side for a couple minutes.

"Hey, Napoleon," she said looking down to the dog as a mother would a son, and stroked his ears. Draco frowned at the dog, but Victoria didn't notice. Instead she continued. "This is who found you, Draco. If he hadn't smelt you, you probably would be drowning in the Potomac in a couple hours." Draco looked at the dog, and was hesitant about putting his hand down to pet him. "Don't worry, he doesn't normally bite. He's a nice dog," she added with a smile. Draco nodded and put his hand down to stroke the top of Piper's head. Piper panted happily at this visitor's touch.

"I've got it!" Victoria yelped happily, which made Draco jump, nearly kicking Napoleon in the face.

"Got what?" Draco asked.

"What we'll do with you," she answered. He gave her a confused look. "Until we figure how to get you home. You'll stay in our brother's old room. It's in the attic, and my parents rarely go up there. There's a bathroom, two beds, a makeshift closet, and a dresser. You'll have to hide the first week while we get you clothes, so you look normal in our world. The first week, we'll make it look like we're having a transfer student, you, staying with us, and going to school with us. A perfect plan." She giggled at her ingeniousness, clapping for herself a little and jumping up and down.

Draco eyed her warily before just nodding slowly, as one does when someone seems to be talking crazy. She quickly stopped her self-praise and yanked him out of his chair, running him up to the attic.

**AN:** Thanks again for reading. Please review if you want to see more. This story has been in my head for years. I'd gladly put it out for an audience if there is one. So please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
